


She prefers to watch

by Raptarion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: “Oh. I know we established during your checkup you hadn’t had any sexual activity. That’s a matter of choice then?”“More or less… it’s not exactly I’m uninterested in it. But picturing myself in situations like that is one thing. The reality of it I think would be… too much. Overwhelming. The closest I can see myself to having sex would be watching someone else doing it. As a way of experiencing it vicariously. That could be nice.”Angela hums, partially in affirmation and partially in thought.“OK then. I’ll see if I can’t arrange that.” She says.





	She prefers to watch

Satya had always been comfortable around doctors. She didn’t share the trepidation others seemed to associate with annual checkups. She even enjoyed them in a way. The rituals of the little hammer on the knee and the blood pressure gauge were nice. And the doctors and nurses she had were always polite, with a calming aura of professionalism.

This is probably what led to her friendship with Angela. Near when she first joined Overwatch she had met Angela for a checkup. The usual rituals were carried out. Heartbeat checked for irregularities, questions about medications and lifestyle answered. Different offices, same procedures, with little variation. A familiar, calming occurrence, among all the new settings and people. She parted from the doctor’s office with a polite farewell. And Satya had honestly not expected to see much of her after that.

It was less than two days later that Satya came across her in the recreational area. It was a bit of a jarring experience. She hadn’t really seen any of her previous nurses or doctors outside of the setting of hospital rooms before. So to meet and talk to one in a more casual setting was strange. She did her best to not embarrass herself by making her surprise evident. Though she suspected Angela picked up on it.

Even in casual settings she found herself comfortable around Angela. And she became her first friend in Overwatch. One of the few people in the early days whom she would actually seek out for company, rather than sticking to her own devices. And Angela acted as a catalyst for befriending others. Her transition into a member of Overwatch went far smoother than she could have hoped, in no small part thanks to Angela.

Thinking of Angela as a friend made her, in hindsight, embarrassingly blind at first to her flirting. Compliments about her looks went unnoticed at first. Or rather the reason behind them did. It was only when these flirtations were pointed out to her by another party that she became more aware of them. And from then on they became much more blatantly obvious to her. She awkwardly accepted and returned Angela’s flirting, unsure if she was entirely comfortable with them. They were flattering, and made her feel good about herself. But she wasn’t sure she wanted anything to come of them either, and didn’t know how to bring this up. Though she knew she couldn’t let things go for too long, or she would risk hurting their relationship more by leading her on pointlessly.

The subject came up one evening in Angela’s office. She would often join Angela near the end of the day while she did paperwork. She would bring her own projects with her, and the two would spend their time alternating between conversation and work. Angela would joke sometimes that Satya was just encouraging her to procrastinate. But anyone who knew anything about Angela knew that was nonsense. Angela had an amazing work ethic, and was often ahead of schedule. She would not humor idle conversation at all if she was falling behind.

With work for both of them to do, their conversation had a noticeable ebb and flow. Sometimes talking for long stretches of time. Sometimes only talking briefly to ask a question or comment on a previous subject, or complain about some minor issue for the sake of complaining. Sometimes being silent save for the sound of shuffling fabric and the bleeps of folders being opened on the tablet. It was during one of these longer stretches of silence that Satya noticed it was getting close to the time she usually left. It was probably for the best. Her work had become sloppy, and she knew that it had to do with the subject she was avoiding with Angela. She needed time to clear her head and figure out how to approach Angela about it.

Before she could excuse herself Angela spoke up.

“Satya. I know this is very forward, but I was wondering if you would be interested in spending the night with me sometime this weekend.” Angela said. Satya stared for a moment, assuming she must have missed something.

“Spend the night? As in…” Satya began.

“Have sex. Yes.” Angela affirmed.

“Tha… this seems wrong. Don’t people usually ask people they want to sleep with on a date?” Satya asked.

“Well, it’s LIKE a date. Except we skip the part where we eat dinner and go right to eating each other.” Angela explained.

Satya snorts at this, then covers her mouth in embarrassment.“That… was unbelievably crass.” She said.

“I have my moments.” Angela smirked.“Like I said. I know it’s forward. But I am interested in you. I want to be clear I’m not looking for anything serious. If you’re not interested in casual sex that’s fine. But we’ve been flirting for a while now, so it’s better to know what we’re looking for before going further.” She explained.

“Well I. Uh. The thing is I don’t really… do this sort of stuff.” Satya said.

“Oh. I know we established during your checkup you hadn’t had any sexual activity. That’s a matter of choice then?” Angela asked.

“More or less… it’s not exactly I’m uninterested in it. But picturing myself in situations like that is one thing. The reality of it I think would be… too much. Overwhelming.” Satya explained. Angela nods.

“That makes sense.” Angela said.

“The closest I can see myself to having sex would be watching someone else doing it. As a way of experiencing it vicariously. That could be nice.” Satya said.

Angela hums, partially in affirmation and partially in thought.“OK then. I’ll see if I can’t arrange that.” She said.

Satya stared in disbelief. “What?”

“I’ll see if I can find someone who is willing to let you watch while we have sex.” Angela explained.

“You don’t have to do that.” Satya said quickly.

“And if I said I want to?” Angela asked.

“I… I…” Satya stammered. She was flabbergasted. She had meant that as a hypothetical scenario, not a suggestion. She hadn’t thought Angela would offer herself up to be observed.

“I’ll obviously not name you when looking. I’m not going to betray your privacy like that.” Angela assured her.

“I’m not so sure of this.” Satya said.

“Well, if you don’t want me to I won’t. But you DID just say this is something you wanted to try. Do you really want to pass on it?” She asked.

Satya had to consider. On the one hand this was ludicrous. On the other hand, it was something she had thought about before, in impossible and contrived scenarios. And now it wasn’t impossible (though it arguably was no less contrived.) It felt natural to reject the suggestion entirely, but at the same time stupid to pass up on.

“...Can I sleep on it?” Satya finally asked, after what felt like far too long a silence. Though Angela had waited patiently for her response.

“Absolutely. Take as much time as you want to consider. The offer will still be here when you want it.” She said.

“Thank you.” Satya said. “I should probably go now.”

“It is getting a little late. I’ll talk to you later.” Angela said.

\-------------------------

Satya mulled over Angela’s offer for the better part of a day. She found it difficult to focus on work, or much of anything else for that matter. She was lost in her own world, and she was sure it showed. The day was drawing to a close before she decides to just flip a coin so she can get back to being productive.

“Heads, I agree. Tails, I don’t.” Satya said to herself. She flipped the coin and looked at the result.

It was tails.

She stared at the coin for a moment, then took out her phone to message Angela.

 **Satya** : I’ve decided to agree to your offer.  
**Angela** : GREAT!!  
**Angela** : I have just a quick question. Do you have a preference for my partner? Would you prefer another woman, or is a man OK?  
**Satya** : I would not say no if you chose a man. But a woman would be preferable.  
**Angela** : Got it! And like I said before. I won’t mention you by name until after we’ve all agreed to it.  
**Satya** : Thank you Angela.  
**Angela** : Don’t mention it.

Satya found it easier to get work done after this. Though, it was a few days before she stopped finding her mind wandering. Soon enough, she was back into a usual routine. And she almost managed to forget the agreement some days. In fact, one day during lunch about a month later, it is the furthest thing from her mind. Until her phone buzzed and she checked to see a message from Angela

 **Angela** : I’ve found someone.

Satya stared at the message for several seconds, the meaning behind the words not registering. Then, it hit her, and a nervous knot tied itself in her gut.

 **Satya** : Really? Who?  
**Angela** : Fareeha.  
**Satya** : I’ve seen her around the base a lot. I’ve talked to her a few times.  
**Angela** : And? Your thoughts?  
**Satya** : She seems nice.  
**Angela** : So I take that to mean it’s OK to tell her who you are and start setting up a date?

Satya thought hard for a minute or so. It was never too late to back out of this crazy idea, she thought to herself. But no. She would be kicking herself for a long time if she did that.

 **Satya** : Yes. That’s fine.  
**Angela** : Excellent! I’ll keep you updated.

Satya leaned back in her chair. She agreed to it. Now it was just a matter of waiting for it to happen.

\-------------------------

Fareeha arrived at Angela’s office in the late afternoon. Her personal office at least. Her medical office, located in the med-bay, was where she spent most of her time. But, since she was considered senior staff in the new Overwatch, she was also given a personal office. Along with an adjacent bedroom and bathroom. She takes notice of how bare the room is. Empty book shelves, no posters or other decorations. Just a desk with an office chair, a visitor's chair, and a laptop. It made sense. Angela spent most of her time in her other office, so there wasn’t much point in decorating this spare.

She headed directly for the door in the back of the room, slightly ajar, and knocked on the frame.  
“Come on in!” She heard Angela say from inside. She walked inside of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. The room was a little more cozy, lit by warm light and blessed with a little more furniture. Angela sat on the bed against the left wall, wearing a crop top and a skirt. Two end tables, each with their own lamp, sat on either side of the bed. A dresser sat on the opposite wall with an armchair right next to it. And to the left of the entrance was another armchair facing the bed. Satya sat here wearing a dress cut high up on either side of her legs.

“Good afternoon. Am I late, or are you both just early?” Fareeha asked, taking off her jacket and placing it on the empty armchair.

“We only got here a couple minutes ago.” Angela assured, walking to the edge of the bed to meet her.

“Right on time then. Glad to hear it.” She said, wrapping her arms around Angela’s waist and leaning down to kiss her. She tried to ignore the slight feeling of embarrassment from Satya sitting off to the side. Instead focusing on the feeling of Angela’s lips.

“You look very nice by the way. That’s a handsome ensemble.” Angela remarked.

“Heh. Thank you. But, it’s just a t-shirt and some jeans. I thought casual would be fine.” Fareeha said.

“Well, if you’re not too attached to the outfit, I suppose you wouldn’t be too upset to lose an article or two?” She asked, fingers hooking under the hem of her shirt.

“By all means.” Fareeha said with a grin. Angela pulled up, removing her shirt for her. Fareeha has to bend forward a bit because of the height difference, but easily enough she was soon bare up top save her bra.

“Hmm… I think it’s an improvement.” Angela said, tossing the shirt aside.

“Glad to hear it.” Fareeha said, leaning down and lifting Angela up by her rear, eliciting a squeal from the blonde woman. “While on the subject of our wardrobe though, I think you could stand to lose some clothing as well.”

“Ha ha! Such as what?” Angela asked, giving her a peck on the lips.

“The skirt.” Fareeha said, placing her down on the bed.

“What? You don’t like my skirt?” Angela asked with faux offense.

“It’s not that I don’t like it.” Fareeha assured her, reaching down to undo the zipper and pull it off. “I just think it’d look better on the floor.”

The skirt was discarded in the same direction as her shirt, and Fareeha once again leaned down to make out with Angela. Her hands roamed over her as they kissed, one groping lightly at her chest. The other traveling down her sides and thighs. She took Angela’s moans as a sign to keep going. Her hand traveled slowly from outer thigh to inner thigh, massaging the soft skin. Then, from inner thigh up to where her legs meet. She rubbed against the fabric of Angela’s panties, feeling that she was already damp with arousal. She felt Angela squirm against her hand, trying to get closer. She lifted her hand up to the waistband of her underwear and lowered it inside, brushing against her hair to rub her fingers directly against her.

Angela pulled away from their kiss to gasp in breath. Fareeha begins focusing more on the work of her hand in response, rubbing short, methodical strokes against Angela’s clit. She moaned louder, gripping at Fareeha’s arm and bucking her hips up to meet her. Her hair was just a bit disheveled as her face twisted in pleasure.

“You look so beautiful right now.” Fareeha whispered into her ear.

“I- I’m getting close Fareeha.” Angela gasped out.

“Go on then. I want to see what you look like when you come.” Fareeha responded, leaning back to watch her. Angela locked eyes with her as she finally reached climax, letting out loud cries. Fareeha felt herself growing wet at the display.

She pulled her hand out of Angela’s panties as she finished. Angela reached over to grab her wrist, pulling her fingers over to her and sucking her own wetness off of them. Fareeha stared at her a moment before saying “You really do things to me, you know that?”

“I could do a lot more to you, if you want.” Angela quipped.

“Please do.” Fareeha responded.

“Lay down. I’ve decided the entire outfit has to go,” Angela instructed. Fareeha quickly rolled over to lie on her back. Angela rolled over to straddle her thighs. Angela took a moment to look down at Fareeha, her expression hungry and lustful.

“Those jeans really are flattering. It’s a shame they’re in the way right now.” She remarked, reaching down to undo the button.

“A real tragedy.” Fareeha agreed, maneuvering her arms behind her back to unhook her bra as Angela pulled her jeans off of her. Followed by her panties.

Within a few moments she lay there, completely naked, Angela standing over her and looking down in appreciation. Fareeha casually put her arms behind her head.

“You should take a picture. It’ll last longer.” She grinned.

“Maybe later.” Angela said, leaning down and grabbing Fareeha’s inner thighs to spread her legs apart. Fareeha’s muscles clenched in anticipation, and Angela giggled. “You’re twitching down here. You seem very eager.”

“I figured lying stark naked on your bed was enough of a clue.” Fareeha remarked.

“Fair” Angela giggled, reaching down to begin inserting a finger inside her. She moaned in response, and laid back to let Angela take care of her. She penetrated her with a steady rhythm, curling her fingers up on the way out in a way that made it hard to control her voice. This went on for a couple of minutes, when rather suddenly Angela slowed and stopped.

“Hey, Fareeha. Rotate for me would you?” Angela said.

“Rotate?” Fareeha asked, confused.

“Yeah. So you’re lying horizontally across the bed.” Angela said, gesturing to demonstrate.

“Uh… if you say so.” Fareeha said, rotating as she was told. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but whatever got Angela back to helping her deal with her arousal she was up for. Angela grinned and repositioned to once again have access to her sex. She seemed to consider something for a moment.

“Back up a little bit more.” Angela said. Fareeha complied, but noticed that her head was now sort of floating over empty air. What’s more, Angela has to lean forward a bit awkwardly to reach her pussy.

“Perfect.” Angela said. Before Fareeha can point out that the position seems a little awkward, Angela is already leaning down to suck at her clitoris. And any complaints are quickly forgotten.

Fareeha leaned her head back, and the reason for Angela positioning her the way she had became clear. With her head hanging over the edge of the bed, her view became dominated by Satya sitting in her chair. She was watching with an avid interest, apparent even with the disorienting upside down view she was getting. She took a shuddering inhale, and felt Angela hum in amusement against her clit.

Fareeha had been mostly ignoring Satya up to this point. She hadn’t realized it. But she had almost managed to forget she was even in the room. Focusing more on Angela. On what they were doing. Satya had, up to this point, not been unwelcome in her mind. But she also had not really added anything to their sex either. Other than some slight awkwardness, she had been so outside her attention that she may as well have not been there at all.

Now she was forefront in her view. She was most certainly here. And suddenly Satya did not seem so separated from what was going on. She was a part of this. Even if she didn’t touch, or speak. Her mere presence, her attention, was adding to the experience. She felt renewed warmth in her core igniting under her gaze. She gripped the sheets underneath her. Muscles clenched as she feels herself suddenly rapidly building to a climax.

\-------------------------

Satya watched. Her eyes locked with Fareeha’s. She had, up until this moment, not been enjoying herself as much as she had thought she would. She had expected the nervousness, but that was not nearly as bad as she thought it might be. She had assumed that it would be so bad she would leave part way through. But here she was still. No, that was not the issue.

She did not think she could have put into words what was wrong. Only that she knew she would not be requesting to view their love making in the future. And that she didn’t regret the experience. Then Fareeha had tilted her head back to look at her. And she knew what had been wrong.

The problem was incredibly ironic actually. It was that she was observing two people have sex with each other. Which was, on the surface, exactly what she had wanted. But she was an intruder. Watching two people enjoy themselves and each other. She had no place here, and she could feel it. But then her presence was acknowledged. And things changed. Fareeha was focusing as much on her as on Angela. She was getting off just from her gaze.

Satya suddenly regrets deciding not to touch herself this first time. She rubs her thighs together, suddenly aching with need. Fareeha was getting close if she was reading her face right. She wanted to touch herself while Fareeha watched. She wanted her to watch her masturbate. She wanted to cum with her. But she didn’t have time to catch up. She bit her lip as Fareeha began to moan loudly.

“I’m so close.” She said. It wasn’t clear if she was talking to Angela or Satya. Moments later her body started to seize. She let out a half uttered curse which quickly gives way to cries of pleasure. She went limp as she finished, and Angela raised her head from between her legs. She wiped at her mouth with a smug grin, before looking up at Satya. Her expression prompted a pleased chuckle from Angela, which seemed to carry the sentiment “I’m glad you enjoyed the show.”

Satya sat there. Arousal, and the silent moment she’d just shared with Fareeha, was making her almost dizzy. Angela is the first to speak.

“Well. That was fun.” She said.

“Yeah.” Fareeha agreed breathily. “I haven’t come that strongly in… I don’t know, but it’s been a long time.”

“And how about our guest? Did you enjoy yourself?” Angela asked, climbing up to lie on the bed next to Fareeha, looking at Satya with her chin rested in her hands.

“Yes. Very much so. I think I’ll take my leave now though.” Satya said, standing up to head for the door.

“Really? So suddenly? You’re free to stay and talk if you want.” Angela said.

“That is… a kind offer. I think I’d like time to clear by head though. Thank you for sharing this with me though.” She explained, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Wanting to leave, but not wanting to be rude by doing so without making sure there wasn’t any misunderstanding.

“It was my pleasure.” Angela said.

“Our pleasure.” Fareeha chipped in.

“Enjoy your night Staya.” Angela said with a wave.

“Thank you. You as well.” Satya replied, and then quickly walked out.

There were very few private bathrooms on base. And most of them were in this wing of the building, where the personal offices and rooms of senior staff were located. Not all senior staffing positions had yet been filled, which meant that there were plenty of rooms that were unoccupied. She was grateful that she wouldn’t have to walk far to find somewhere private.

She barged through an office and a bedroom to get to the private bathroom within. She began running water in the shower and undressed so quickly she briefly fears she may have ripped her dress. She walked into the water of the shower. It was too hot at first and she needed to adjust the temperature. Then she started to masturbate. She played the events of the night over in her head. Watching the two flirt. Kiss. Undress each other. Have sex.

Satya steadied herself on the shower bar and sank to her knees on the floor of the tub. She spared a thought for how the floor was probably filthy. But she could clean off afterwards, and she didn’t trust her legs at the moment. She continued to rub circles around her clit, fantasizing about Fareeha and Angela.

 

She was back in the chair, watching Fareeha go limp. Angela looked up at her with a smirk. She walked around the edge of the bed and leaned down. Her hands gripped the armrests to support her, as she looked down at Satya. Their faces inches apart.

“You seem a little unsatisfied.” She said.

“The performance was fine.” Satya said. Angela giggled.

“I’m sure it was. But you seem pent up after it.” She pointed out.

“You could say that.” Satya said, feeling short of breath.

“Would you like me to help with that?” Angela asked.

“Please,” Satya begged, barely above a whisper.

Angela brushed aside the front of her dress. Thumbs hooked into the waistband of her underwear, dragging them down and revealing her wetness. She wasted little time in plunging her tongue inside her. Satya moaned, gripping the armrests. Angela dragged her legs over her shoulders, hand gripping her thighs. Satya took this as encouragement to drag Angela closer with her legs crossed behind her back. She held on as if for dear life as Angela alternated between fucking her with her tongue, and mercilessly sucking at her clit. With how frustrated she was after her and Fareeha’s earlier displays, she didn’t last long. She was twitching and crying out quickly.

 

At least, she was in the fantasy. In the moment, drenched with the hot water of the shower, she was still holding off. She wasn’t done yet.

 

Angela stood up, surveying her handiwork with pride.  
“You make the most delightful screams.” She praised. Satya shivered from the compliment.

“Thank you.” She said.

“But it’s not fair if you have all the fun now is it? You’ll return the favor won’t you?” She asked, spreading her nether lips.

“Of course.” Satya replied eagerly.

“Well then, come on.” She demanded, walking back to sit on the mattress. Satya followed, kneeling down to reach Angela’s pussy. Well trimmed golden hair surrounded beautiful pink lips. Satya felt as if she could spend hours just admiring it. But Angela was waiting, and she didn’t want to displease her. She began lapping at her folds, lightly brushing against her clit on each go. Angela rested her hand atop her head. Gently guiding her, and occasionally rubbing appreciatively at her scalp.

Satya suddenly noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, and glanced over to see Fareeha moving around behind her. Moments later, she felt fingers gently rubbing against her own pussy. She moaned, as Fareeha began to play with her. Gently circling her clit with one hand, and inserting two fingers with the other. Satya found it increasingly difficult to focus on the task at hand with Fareeha doing her best to get her off at the same time. Despite her best effort, she soon found herself spending more time moaning than eating out Angela. She rapidly approached another climax. Angela began petting her head again. It pushed her over the edge.

 

Satya holds off on cumming in reality once more. She slows the vigorous circling of her clit as she repositions herself in the fantasy.

 

She was lying on the bed. Apologizing to Angela. She was interrupted by Angela kneeling over her, and lowering herself onto her face.

“You’re forgiven. But get back to work. No more excuses.” She ordered. Satya obliged. Redoubling her previous efforts. She watched Angela. She towered over her from this angle. Her hips rocked down onto her face. She trembled as Satya eagerly licked and sucked at her clitoris. Her moans rose in volume with every passing moment. Until she reached her climax.

“Yes, Satya. Yes, yes, ahhhh!” She screamed.

And finally, with the Angela in her mind’s eye quivering in orgasm above her, Satya allowed herself to come. Contrary to her imagined self, she was rather quiet. A whimper rather than a scream. Her legs trembled, struggling to keep her upright, even on her knees. It feels like several minutes before she could find the strength to stand again.

Her mind was still reeling from the evening’s voyeuristic activity. She cleaned herself and returned to her quarters without really focusing on anything she was doing. Masturbation had not helped clear her mind. It had barely managed to calm her arousal. She kept playing highlights of the night on repeat. Foremost being when Fareeha had locked eyes with her.

She hoped they would invite her to spectate them again.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since Febuary 2017. I am so glad it's done.  
> Huge thanks to ccauchemar for betaing this fic.


End file.
